


Mistakes May Have Been Made

by Mornelithe_falconsbane



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Poorly considered seals that nevertheless worked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/pseuds/Mornelithe_falconsbane
Summary: But the evidence escaped and it's hiding in the shadows.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 307
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 B: Surprise Birthday Edition, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Mistakes May Have Been Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



The thing was, Shikako had expected the seal to fail. It was her first try, first tries always failed. After it had failed, she would have refined the concept then tried again. The concept was just a first draft, and that was why it was such a bad idea. Not, surely, because she hadn't slept in a week. It was just a first draft.

That argument really wasn't going to help her explain this. "I think my seal summoned him," she said, nervously watching the shadows. Shikako liked shadows, they were friendly little places she could sink into at will, why _wouldn't_ she love shadows? But they seemed a lot more ominous the instant she'd screamed in recognition, and the man she'd summoned had disappeared. Straight-up disappeared out of sight so hard that not even Sasuke could see him.

Shikako couldn't even sense his chakra. Maybe she'd just summoned his spirit for three seconds or something? And now he really _had_ disappeared, so it was fine. It was just an illusion. Shikako really wanted to believe that, except...

Sasuke poked the cape with a kunai, and winced when it electrocuted him. 

...except that Batman had left his cape.

In retrospect, Shikako had no idea why she'd thought that a bat signal seal _wouldn't_ summon Batman, given that that was precisely what she would expect a bat signal to do.

Every hair on the back of her neck was prickling. She could say something in English, but that would be worse, wouldn't it? Better to pretend ignorance than prove knowledge she had no right to have. But it was Batman, who knew every language he had to. He probably knew Japanese. Which meant she had to make them--masked strangers in the woods who had summoned him, then panicked and tried to stab him when he had appeared--she had to make them seem normal and unthreatening.

"Maybe we should go, Sasuke," Shikako said. "It's just a lightning-infused cape, let's leave it and run."

He didn't move, still staring intently at the puddle of fabric pinned to the tree with his favourite tanto. "You have a lightning sword."

"Hardly relevant right now--"

"I want a lightning cape," Sasuke said, and he poked it again, hissing as--predictably, Shikako thought--blue light shocked him again. "Or a scarf, I probably don't need all of it. Just enough to electrocute people."

Batman was watching them, Shikako _knew_ it. He was absolutely Batman, Shikako had seen the bat on his chest and everything. Not Adam West Batman either, one of the ones that growled things like " _I_ am the night," as he punched out giant mutant crocodile men and then faded into absolute darkness of his soul. 

Fuck, what if he was a Naruto fan? He'd know right away that she wasn't supposed to be there. They had their masks on, but it was Batman, he'd figure it out. 

Shikako laughed, her voice gone high and nervous as she contemplated if she was more like a supervillain or a Robin in the eyes of Batman. She didn't usually think about it anymore, but wow had she ever killed a lot of people over the last two years. "I think he's still around. We should go. Sasuke?"

"He wore it without betting electrocuted constantly. There has to be a way to turn it off, then back on," he said impatiently, like he couldn't understand why he had to drag her into research rather than vice versa. "Why waste the energy to run? We'd just end up fighting further away from here, if that's what he's after."

She stared at the shadows, and tried to look like she had no idea what she'd summoned. Then she reluctantly went and poked the cape with Sasuke, because it was actually kind of interesting. "I could probably make a seal that does this," she said.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago," Sasuke replied, and she could hear him smiling under his mask. 

Shikako huffed indignantly, but she really didn't have a leg to stand on there. "That was a mistake! I didn't mean to summon the scary shadow creature!" she said it loudly, so that Batman could hear.

Predictably, he did not reply.


End file.
